Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical therapeutic systems, and deals more particularly with methods and devices for treating and managing functional disorders of the human carpus. More particularly, the present invention provides a splint for providing dynamic pressure to the transverse carpal, volar carpal, and intra-carpal ligaments, in a manner tending to relieve contractures of these ligaments and thus relieve the pain caused by the contractures of these ligaments.
Related Art
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) may be a very debilitating affliction that can cause a great deal of pain and can in extreme cases render a hand and fingers to a useless state. CTS can occur when there is a constriction or an interference of the median nerve that passes through the carpal tunnel. This constriction of interference can cause numbness and/or tingling of the hand and/or fingers to varying degrees.
Some related art methods used for treatment (e.g., pain relief) of CTS include physical therapy, bracing, drug therapy, pain management (including injection therapy) and in extreme cases, surgery.
However, these related art methods may have various disadvantages and side effects. For example, the related art methods may result in high cost, drug addiction, and interference with use of the hands and fingers. Additionally, some of these methods may have diminishing effectiveness over time or iterative usage.